Savin' Me
by BldCvrdKunoichi
Summary: For everyone who just wanted to save Kakashi from his pain... and from his grief... and bring him into a better day..


Savin' Me

By: BloodRedKunoichi

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the Naruto world and I certainly do not know what is going to happen in the future as well as I do not own the lyrics to Savin' Me nor the band Nickelback, so in that case I am loosing my mind since I was up till about 3:30 a.m. last night writing what my muse wanted so as such I will just go back to sleep and dream of what it would be like if I did own the whole Naruto world and how nice it would be that my knee would no longer hurt and that all my homework would poof away….

A/N: for all of you that want to know what is going on… this is years after the Kakashi Gaiden and when the Kyubi attacked….

Savin' Me

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you   
Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you_

Mission after mission, and drink after drink. That was how Hatake Kakashi lived his life. Years after everything had happened and he was still one big mess. The seventeen year old Kakashi did not think all of his decisions through. He could have cared less if he never lived to see another day, he never wanted to come back and see the light of day again. But he never seemed to have any kind of luck at all. He would almost always come back from all of his S-ranked missions with little cuts and scrapes, sometimes even wounded, yet he would never come back with a wound series enough to risk his life. Death liked to play its games and choose those that were not willing nor ready to leave their lands.

He hated it. He hated life. He hated himself.

It was all his fault that everything had happened. He was the leader of the mission and had failed his teammates in the worst way possible. If he had not acted that way back then, then Obito would still have been alive and he would not be feeling this pain inside of his heart.

_Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _

Yet every time he lay his head down from a very tiring mission and as he laid down after all the battles that he fought, he would always see her. Someone telling him to go on. To live.  
It was always the same girl. The same beautifully featured face with her perfect hair, not a strand out of place. With her piercing eyes begging him not to give up. It was almost as if he had a personal angel, watching over him. But if he really had an angel, she should have stopped him from his past mistakes and saved him from her current heart break.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

No, he did not believe in angels or guardians of any sort and he defiantly did not believe in a God. No God would ever let innocent people die, no die was to nice of a word, slaughtered was a better one, and he had watched them die for long periods of time. No God would have let his father be ridiculed just because he saved the lives of his teammates, but in the process failing the mission. If there was a God then he was too cruel and loved to play games with people's heads.

There was one time, though, that stood out in his memory. As he lay wounded on the ground after a very hard mission, he saw her again. The girl. There she was, in a plain white dress that was not adorned with anything yet looked stunning on her with majestic white wings that were spread out around her body. As she looked at him, he felt lighter. Lighter as if he was leaving his body.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'   
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you   
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"It is not your fault," she spoke, with a tranquilly soft voice, "many mistakes can be overridden through what one has done right in their life. Forgive yourself and you will heal and leave this life behind you." That was all that she had said and the next thing Kakashi knew was that he was in the hospital with medical ninjas surrounding him.

'It was all a dream, just a hallucination from all the loss of blood,' was his explanation of the girl. He did not believe for one second that anything she said was true, or held any meaning at all. Kakashi dismissed it at once and continued living the reckless life he had led before, not once thinking of the consequences or of his future at all. All that mattered was the here. The now.   
From then on she had reappeared in his dreams, begging and even pleading with him to change his ways. That he was killing himself. She also talked about Obito and how he would not have wanted Kakashi to live his life that way. The girl said that he needed to live for Obito.

He thought that he was going crazy and could care less what the world thought of him. He had inadvertently killed one of his closet friends, not to mention the fact that his Sensei was dead. As far as he was concerned, he should have died years ago.

Everyday he would go to the memorial stone and stare at the long list of names, focusing, every once in a while, on Uchiha Obito's name every couple of seconds. It was there when the first met in person. It was then that he realized that maybe his dreams did have some meanings after all.

She stood there, right next to the memorial stone with tears streaming down her face. Kakashi froze, he had never thought that she would actually be real, or that he would ever meet her. For a few seconds he even thought that it was just another dream, just another hallucination. He even would have bet his life on the fact that he, Hatake Kakashi, had gone crazy, yet there she stood. In all of her splendor and beauty. Yet she was very distressed and Kakashi would even go so far as to say that she was in mourning. Once Kakashi was over his initial shock he noticed her wings. They were broken, broken in odd angles and caked in blood.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

He approached her, very slowly and carefully. She kept her eyes locked with his, and begged him, silently with her eyes. Mixed thoughts raced through his head: she's not real, she's hurt and needs a medic-nin, but how is a medic-nin supposed to treat her, for all you know is that she is not really here and that you are just going crazy.

He abandoned his thoughts making sure that he just moved on instinct, and extended his hand towards her, half expecting it to go through. He brushed most of the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Come," he said as he took her hand into his and started making his way back to his apartment. The said girl followed his lead not saying one word as he pulled her through the crowded street, until he was standing in front of his apartment door. Kakashi never noticed the stares that had came from the crowed as he led an unknown girl toward his home, and he could have cared less. The only thing on his mind was her safety.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

He brought her into his bedroom and left her there in order to get his medical equipment. He neither knew if he could do anything for her nor if the medical equipment he had would be of any help at all. Once back in the room he noticed that her wings were no longer there.

"What happ…" he started to ask as he sat down next to her kneeled form, but he was cut off by her words.

"I needed to hide them from everyone in the crowds. If they saw me with them, I could have inadvertently gotten you into some trouble." She stated and in front of his eyes her wings materialized in front of him, all bent and broken, looking out of place on one that looked so perfect.

_And all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"Is there anything I can do to help, we really should go the hospital, but…"

"No."

"No, No what! You're hurt and I have no idea how to help you or heal…"

"You need to heal me."

"What?" he asked in disbelief and at the calmness of her voice.

"I said that you are the only that can heal me, no one else would be able to do it," her eyes, so clear and peaceful held all the trust that he had even seen someone show him on such a short time span of knowing them.

Kakashi did not know what to do, but he knew that he had to do something, so he started to run his hands over her wings, and as he moved them they started to heal under his care and concern.

Once her wings were all healed, and looked just as beautiful as before, he asked, "Why me?"

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

"Because you were the one and the only one able to save yourself." Kakashi didn't understand. How could he heal himself if he only healed her? And then it clicked forgiveness. He had to forgive himself and move on with his life. He was so worried for her that he forgot to feel sorry for himself. Everything clicked and he could not believe how much he had hurt her.

"I am so sorry… I…" he started to say, but could not find the right words to describe how he felt inside. He never meant to hurt her in any way, even though he often thought that she was just a figment of his imagination.

"Shhhhh…" she said as she raised her finger to silence his voice, "you do not have to worry about it anymore. I am with you now."

"But I thought that you are and angel, and angels cannot….." she again silenced him with her finger.

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

"I gave it up. I gave up my wings, my immortality, and my life as I knew it because you need me more then anything and I could do so much more for you here then I could for you from afar. I want to be with you."

"Thank you." He said as tears formed in his eyes. Maybe there was someone who cared for him back then, but that does not matter any more. All that mattered was that she was here and that she was willing to give up everything for him. He was so filled up with pent up emotions and was so filled with a new sense of love that he released his face from his mask and captured her lips with his own. He wanted her. He wanted all of her. This angel of his was addicting and the more that he spent time with her the more he wanted to be with her. This angel that had saved him.

It was amazing how one angel could change someone's life around. She had saved him from so much. She had saved him from death, from life, and from everything else. She also save him from himself. Hatake Kakashi was saved by his Angel and he loved her for that.

A/N: Ok if any of you think that was totally horrible or totally loved it and think that I should do more one-shots please review… or you can just review anyway and say that it was very good… since this was my first one-shot…. Whatcha think….. ok I'll leave you all be now…. Till later…. Ja Ne


End file.
